Portable handheld work apparatus of the type listed above are used, for example, as chain saws in many applications and include an oil-in-gasoline lubricated engine, usually a two-stroke engine, which is air-cooled via a cooling blower and is arranged in a housing.
The cooling blower is flanged directly on the crankshaft of the engine, so that the conveyed amount of air is proportional to the revolutions per minute of the combustion engine.
The cooling air flows into the cooling air blower via an air intake grid. The cooling air is guided through the housing via the cylinder which is outfitted with corresponding cooling ribs. If the air intake to the air grid of the air blower is obstructed or the air grid is partially blocked by leaves or the like, the movement of cooling air is reduced. This can lead to undesirable temperatures in the engine, for example on its cylinder, which can reduce the service life of the engine.